Naruto of the Wolf Clan
by IceQueen1717
Summary: What if the night that the Kyubi attacked the leader of the Wolf Summons was there and helped Minato and Kushina sealed away the fox? What if Naruto was raised by the Wolf Summons since he was born? Alive Minato and Kushina. Older, gray, smart, and strong Naruto. I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Please review I want to know what you think or want added; not bashing.


**Beta: ****anime-death-angel**

* * *

Alright so this is an idea I had after I saw this really sweet looking pic of Naruto that was totally epic; I have hand written the second chapter and am currently working on typing it. It will be much longer than this chapter and there will be NO kill-me orange jumpsuit since he will have no reason to strive for attention. This is also three years before when he was originally born so that another portion of my story would work out right; he won't have anything against Konoha he just won't trust the village.

* * *

**Naruto of the Wolf Clan**

**Demon/Summons**

**_Jutsu/Attacks_**

_Thinking/Flashbacks_

Speaking

Epilogue

Tsuki, the queen of the wolf summons was hunting near the ninja village of Konohagakure when she heard a loud explosion from the village.

"**What on Earth could cause such a noise?**" She said out loud before she felt the most malicious chakra that she had ever felt in all of her years. She rushed towards the village to see what was going on and more importantly find out how _that_ beast was released. "**The Kyubi? I thought those humans had it sealed away.**"

Tsuki has always been a curious wolf, even when she was a pup. This lead to her having more knowledge that most of the wolf clan on everything including jutsu and fighting; this also lead to her being made head of the clan even though she was the youngest of her siblings. She had the stature of an Alpha that the others did not, this being said she knew all of the legends and prophecies of the clan.

'_I hope I can help out even if it's only a little bit.'_ She thought as she made it to the battle site, weaving through the ninja and civilians running away from the beast. She was extremely glad that she was the size of a normal wolf at the moment as no one bothered her.

From her left she her a human yell. "Hold the line and wait for the Yondaime!"

Many of the humans there were injured; one was even close to death. She reached this man and started using the wolf clan's secret healing arts so as to save his life. Once healed she put him on her back and rushed him towards the healing tents that were set up not too far away.

Once she arrived the healers took the man off of her back, most likely assuming she was one of Kuromaru's kin, and she then ran back towards the battlefield; much to the confusion of many of the healers who had to place it out of their mind as they needed to focus on healing the injured.

As she arrived at the site she saw the toad boss, Gamabunta, appear with a man on top of his head. Throughout the crowd of ninja she heard them yell and cheer for, whom she could only assume, was this Yondaime they were waiting for.

"**It appears that the gaki of a toad may need my help.**" She snorted as she ran up the trees, jumping from one to another until she landed on the giant toad's head, but not before multiplying herself to help those who were injured or save the dying.

The man looked at her in shock, but then composed himself enough to say. "Go back to Tsume and tell her not to have anyone from the Inuzuka clan interfere!"

"**Pup, you are a couple hundred years too young to order the Queen of the Wolf Clan to do anything after I saved many of your ninja on the way here.**" Growled Tsuki as the man stared at her in shock.

"**Tsuki! What are you doing here and why aren't you in your true form?!**" Yelled Gamabunta with a lot of attitude in his voice, though he was more subdued that normal.

"**Hello to you to, gaki.**" Replied the she-wolf before looking ahead at the fox; she was trying to think of a way for them to get out of this mess, it wasn't until then that she noticed the bundle in the man's arms. "**Why I am here is not important seeing as the King of the Biju is right in front of us. Seeing that you have a child in your arms, pup, I assume you are going to curse him by making him a Jinchuriki?**"

"His name is Naruto and he is my son, but to answer your question yes I plan on making him a hero to village by having him save them from the fox." Answered the man sounding annoyed at what she was insinuating.

"**He won't be a hero brat, far from it. You have never seen how Jinchuriki are treated have you? They are not looked at as heroes, but as what they contain.**" Growled Tsuki, trying to get it through this human's head that his naivety was going to do more harm than good for the child.

"I have to do this to save the village; do you really expect me to use someone else's child to do this? No, they will treat him as a hero, of that I am sure. I believe in my people!" He yelled as he started going through a few hand signs. "Weather I agree with you or not is not what matters I need your help with this. Are you in or out?"

"**Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!**" She growled out before the five of them disappeared in a yellow flash. They reappeared about ten miles away from the village where Tsuki saw a women on the ground with beautiful long red hair breathing very hard and labored she jumped down from Gamabunta's head and rushed over to her.

When the women tried to crawl away Tsuki changed into her third form, the human form and said in a soothing voice. "**Peace child, I am not here to hurt you, but to help you. My name is Tsuki I am the leader of the Wolf Clan.**"

When she said this the women froze and stared at the she-wolf. Taking this as a sign to move forward Tsuki rushed over and began to see what was wrong with women, her eye widened when she saw the seal on her stomach. "**How on Earth are you alive after having the fox ripped out of you?**"

Then the women finally found her voice and said. "Because I'm an Uzumaki- dattebane!"

"**Ah I see, this is the famous vitality of the Uzumaki clan.**" She mused as she started healing what she could of the women as the man started to set up the area for the sealing.

The women looked at the man now with fear in her eyes, she yelled. "Minato, what are you doing?! Seal the fox back in me not in Naruto!"

The man now dubbed, Minato, looked at the women and said. "No, Kushina if I seal it back inside of you than who will raise Naruto? I must do this; he will be seen as a hero and praised for his sacrifice!"

"**Fool, you are wrong about that.**" Muttered Tsuki so low that neither Minato nor Kushina could hear, just as Minato set the infant on the pedestal the fox tried to kill the babe with his tails.

Tsuki Growled and transformed into her true form; a beautiful pure white wolf with piercing blue eyes, a little bit taller that Hokage Mountain. Snarling she jumped the fox and tackled the beast to the ground surprising both Kushina and Minato.

"**You will not harm that child beast!**" She snarled as she put a paw on his wind pipe. Her eyes met Minato's and she said. "**Pup! Do whatever you are going to do fast I can't hold him for much longer!**"

Minato shook his head as he got out of shock and said. "Right! Kushina I'm sorry, but I need to get Naruto ready."

When she was about to protest he appeared behind her and chopped the back of her neck; just as she blacked out he said. "I'm sorry, but I must do this for the sake of the village."

Quick as a flash Minato began drawing the necessary seals on the boy, suddenly from his left Tsuki's human form appeared beside him. "**This seal you are using requires the sacrifice of your life, I may have a better solution.**" She said as she began making the necessary changes to the seal changing it so that rather than the sacrifice of life it would only take most of his chakra.

"OK, one, how are you even here when you are fighting that and two, how are you skilled in fūinjutsu?" He asked, though at the moment it wasn't the right time for such questions.

"**We really don't have time for this though I will tell you that the shadow clone jutsu was stolen from my clan when some ninja saw our last and first summoner use it. Now we don't have time for this, now the seal won't seal away your seal just most of your chakra for a short while if you survive which is very unlikely.**" She said as she popped and her wolf form yelled out. "**Pup get ready!**"

"_**Ōkami Fūi: Seirei Oni Ketsugō Inkan!**_(Wolf Seal: Elemental Demon Binding Seal)" Yelled Minato almost instantly he felt his chakra hit zero as he sealed the demon inside of his; Tsuki to his left quickly began writing a key to seal away half of the demon's power until the boy was ready to use it.

"Damn you Yondaime! When I get out of this child I will destroy your precious village and you will be cursed throughout history!" Yelled the demon as he was sealed away; Tsuki snorted at the remark and rolled up the seal key.

She watched Minato slump to the ground assuming he died during the sealing, she quickly went over to Kushina to check on her; she realized that her pulse was far too faint for her to be able to survive.

She then walked over to the child, who was crying, picking him up she said softly. "There young one you are not alone."

She looked him over to be sure that he was healthy before she left him, but then noticed the whisker-like marks on each cheek, she thought back to the ancient prophecy she was told as a child.

_**Flashback no Jutsu!**_

"_On a cold night, during a time of great sorrow a child will be born who could tip the balance of power. This child will either bring an Era of war and destruction or an Era of great peace and creation." Said one of the elders, Tsuki was enthralled in the story wanting to hear more._

"_Kaneo-sama, how will we know who this person is and if they will bring peace or war?" Asked Tsuki her tail wagging behind her; excited about learning something new._

"_Well, Tsuki-chan, it is said that the child will have three marks on each cheek and the only way to know whether he will bring peace or destruction would be to be there to guide him. That will hopefully fall onto the Wolf Clan to ensure the survival of the land." Responded the old wolf; smiling down at her before he looked at the others and said. "So who would like to her the story of the Raimaru brothers?" _

_**Kai!**_

"**Hmm…maybe I should take you with me young one, I see a bright future ahead of you and without your mother and father you would be facing an entire village by yourself. No child should have to bare the weight of the sorrows of others**." Tsuki thought out loud as she disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki, unbeknownst to her alive and in a coma from the stress of the day's events.

Just as she disappeared from the scene, Jiraiya of the Sannin and the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi arrived at the scene checking on the bodies of Minato and Kushina.

Jiraiya yelled out. "We need a medic-nin team here now; they are both still alive!"

As he did this he checked Minato's body for the seal that would be there if he used what he thought he used, but to his surprise it was not there. Actually aside from the fact that he was barely breathing he looked healthy. Though Jiraiya thought something was missing then he remembered, his godson Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Sensei! Naruto isn't here! We have to find him!" Said the frantic and worried sage, he didn't know what happened or even if the sealing worked, but he knew his godson was gone.

Hiruzen paled and said. "ANBU! Search the area for Naruto Namikaze! He is a newborn baby and the Yondaime's son!"

Everyone in the area froze when they heard that the Yondaime's son was missing; then they quickly started searching for the young boy hoping that they would find him a live while unbeknownst to them the boy was perfectly safe on Burūmūn Yama, the home of the Wolf clan; one of five S-ranked summons in the ninja world.


End file.
